RWBYStar Wars Crossover
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: What if Jaune used to be a Jedi youngling kidnapped from the temple by Ozpin when he was six? Good! Salem, Evil! Ozpin, Manipulative! Ozpin


_**I really wanted to do this story since I began to rewatch the many different episodes and clips of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Especially after seeing the trailer for the continuation of the show that is soon to come! I hope you guys enjoy this story, because I want to make it as great a story as I possibly can!**_

 _ ***I don't own RWBY, Star Wars: The Clone Wars!***_

* * *

 _ ***Speech Key***_

* * *

"May the Force be with you." = Normal Speech

 _'May the Force be with you.' = Thinking_

 _"May the Force be with you." = Force Ghost Speaking_

 **"May the Force be with you." = Someone Yelling**

 **"Haha haha! You lose, General Kenobi!" = Separatist Droid Speech**

* * *

 _ **A Force Sensitive Young Man!**_

* * *

The scene opens with a little boy with messy blonde hair and deep blue eyes looking at the screen. At least, it looks like he's looking at us. But in reality, he's looking at something else.

"Did you hear that, Master Qui-Gon?" he asked.

"Yes, Jaune. It's calling to you." said a man's voice.

"The tree?" asked the now named Jaune.

The scene shifts to show that Jaune and a man in his late thirties to early forties were looking at a rather large tree. One that most likely grew on the swamp planet, Dagobah. However, there was this eerie whistling noise coming from the tree, like it was trying to communicate with them.

"Yes, Jaune. You must enter it. Alone." said the man, most likely this Qui-Gon person.

As the whistling sound continued, Jaune continued to stare at the tree with great fear. Not that I can really blame him, as he is only six years old right now. Any six year old would be scared out of their wits at the sounds and shadows created by the old plant.

"I'm… afraid, Master." Jaune admitted.

"You must control your fear, young one. You are soon to be a Jedi, and you must be tested." said Qui-Gon as he knelt down to eye level with Jaune and put a hand on his shoulder.

Qui-Gon Jinn is a man who appears to be in his late thirties, early forties, with deep wrinkles in his forehead, the edges of his eyes, and mouth. He has long brown hair, light skin and blue eyes. He wore robes that looked kind of like a combination of a Xiaolin Monk's Gi, and a Samurai's robes, along with a brown utility belt, and brown combat boots that had his pant legs tucked into them. These were tan in color, and he wore a dark brown hooded cloak over his clothes. Clipped to his belt is a cylindrical device known as a Lightsaber.

The two looked back to the tree. Jaune still felt his fear for whatever might be in there, but it was more controlled now. He's heard many stories about the foul creatures of Grimm that have somehow been popping up on other worlds, and he didn't want to go in there alone. But this was his test. He'll have to do this.

"What's in there?" Jaune asked.

"Only what you take with you." Qui-Gon replied.

Jaune took a deep breath to try and calm his nerves and slowly began to move to the tree to take this test. As an upcoming Jedi, he needs to learn to face his fears head-on rather than running from them. But he took comfort in the fact that Qui-Gon Jinn was there to bail him out should he end up in over his head.

"Your final test awaits you. Trust in the Force."

The scene shifted to Master Yoda meditating in his private chambers. He hummed in thought as he remembered an old memory pertaining to the old maverick of the Jedi order. Back when he had given a final lesson to a youngling of the order. Before the youngling was kidnapped from the order by a man with silver hair and purple tinted spectacles. A man who wanted to use the power of the Force as a means to accomplish his own ends.

But it seems that the Force is calling out to Yoda, telling him that the order must not turn their backs on one of their own. That they must find the child and bring him home, even though it's been over ten years since he was taken. But first things first. He needs to convene with the Jedi Council.

* * *

 _ ***Later That Same Day…***_

* * *

"We may have been exhausted, but when was the last time someone stood up to five Jedi and held his own?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked as he gave his report to the rest of the council.

On his last mission, Ki-Adi and several other Jedi had been ambushed and almost all of them killed by some sort of cybernetic droid commander known as General Grievous. And what's worse about him is that he's not only deadly, but it highly proficient in Lightsaber combat! On his own, he killed a Padawan, two other Masters, and almost killed Ki-Adi and the others! Only Jedi Master Shaak Ti, Jedi Knight Aayla Secura, and Ki-Adi-Mundi himself survived the encounter.

It was something that would haunt his nightmares for the rest of his natural life. And he knew one other thing.

"This must be dealt with!"

"I agree! This General Grievous is changing the shape of the war!" Jedi Master Mace Windu exclaimed in agreement.

The rest of the Jedi Council also began to voice their concerns on the matter, knowing that it could very well cause many problems for all of them if they weren't careful.

"Our numbers were dwindling before, and now this!"

"Yes! We need more knights!"

"I know this will generate debate," started Obi-Wan Kenobi. "But I suggest that in this time of war, we forgo the trials and promote my Padawan, Anakin, to Jedi Knight."

"This is preposterous! We can't set aside our most followed traditions!" protested Oppo Rancisis.

"In this time of need, why do we hold back the Chosen One?" Ki-Adi asked Mace Windu.

The African Jedi Master looked against the knighting of this Padawan, but I'm certain it's not without good reason. Question is, just what is going to occur because of this meeting?

"Whether or not he IS the 'Chosen One' is still to be determined." Mace stated.

Jedi Master Even Piell hummed in thought as he remembered something.

"Palpatine has been requesting this for months now."

"Politicians hold no voice in Jedi matters!" snapped Mace.

"Well, he is a cunning warrior, and our best pilot." Kit Fisto spoke up.

"But he is reckless with his gifts." argued Adi Gallia.

"Sometimes in the past, yes." Obi-Wan said, standing up from his chair. "But regardless, Anakin has been through things more difficult than the trials. Surely he passed the Trial of Skill when he defeated that dark assassin on the fourth moon of Yavin."

Mace didn't say anything. He may not like it, but inwardly, he knew that Kenobi was right about all of this.

"And he endured an atrocious Trial of the Flesh at the hands of Count Dooku." Obi-Wan added.

Yoda hummed in both thought and regret at the mention of his wayward apprentice. It just didn't seem right. How could Dooku have turned to the Dark Side as easily as he did? Something wasn't right about this whole debacle.

"And he has continued to pass every Test of Courage this war has dealt him." Obi-Wan added, finishing up his reasoning.

"It would seem he would have but one trial left to face." spoke a Zabrak Jedi.

"Testing the spirit." Shaak Ti said in realization.

"Facing the mirror." Even Piell added.

"And that is what concerns me." said Oppo Rancisis. "To walk the path of the Jedi, one's spirit must be strong! That requires discipline! And he has often disobeyed YOU, has he not, Master Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan gave a subtle glare to the reptilian Jedi Master. That was a low blow on his part. Thankfully, Master Yoda was there to break up any potential fights. And he knew exactly how to stop this one.

"Did you not disobey me from time to time in your youth, Master Rancisis?"

No one said a word after that, but many council members were grinning knowing that Yoda had effectively won that argument. Yoda himself closed his eyes in thought, looking to the Force for guidance. After a minute of thought, he spoke up in regards to both Skywalker and someone else.

"A just debate, this is. But in these days of war, need all the knights we can. Unorthodox, young Skywalker's career has been. So too will be his trials. Trust in the Force, I do. A knight, he shall be." Yoda said. "However, a new matter, this council has to discuss. The disappearance of a Jedi youngling, ten years ago there was. A man named Ozpin, responsible for the kidnapping, he was."

"You mean that crazy man who tried to pass off chess pieces as artifacts? What would he want with a Jedi youngling?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Strong in the Force, this youngling was. An accurate Midichlorian count, we had not yet received. But much potential, the boy had. Wished to have him brainwashed, use the boy's power in the Force as a weapon, he did." Yoda explained.

"But one cannot simply weaponize the Force! That's not how it works!" Plo-Koon exclaimed in outrage.

And every member of the council agreed with him. Children were not meant to be turned into mindless, emotionless weapons like so many people from that planet's kingdom, Atlas, have tried to do. Even going so far as imprisoning the souls of humans in mechanical bodies to use them as tools of war. The very thought was sickening! Enough to make Shaak Ti's eyes take on a predatory look as she barred one of her fangs.

If it was one thing the council as a whole agreed on, it was that they had to go to that planet and pick up the youngling. Find him. Save him from Ozpin's clutches before it was too late! They could sense him even all the way from here, and they can sense that even now, the boy is still fighting Ozpin's manipulations!

"What was the name of this child, Master Yoda?" Shaak asked.

"Jaune Arc, his name is. Strong in the Force and with a Lightsaber, he is. Yet, unlike most Jedi, he is. Balance in both Light and Dark, he does have. Uses both the Light Side and the Dark Side in perfect harmony, he does." Yoda explained.

He was cut off from his explaination when he heard the crackling of his holo communicator.

"Hello? Hello?! Can anybody hear me?!" asked a voice.

Activating his holo communicator, a hologram appeared of an older version of the boy Yoda saw in his vision. Jaune is now seventeen years old and is still as thin as ever, but now with more lean and compact muscles. He wears white armor plating like a knight of old, and is wielding a sword and shield. But he's clearly not used to such weapons.

"Read you loud and clear, we do, Jaune!" Yoda replied.

"Master Yoda?! Oh, thank goodness it's you! I need immediate evac! Ozpin's placed a bounty on my head! Atlas and several unknowns are hunting me! Send back-up! NOW!"

The last thing they saw of Jaune before the Hologram fizzled out was someone in military clothing with a robot arm and a metal eyebrow charging at Jaune. Yoda silently cursed as he tried to get the signal re-established, but couldn't do so. Jaune's own communicator must have been destroyed.

"Time to waste, there is not! Find and retrieve the lost one, we must!" Yoda exclaimed.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **I hope you guys enjoy this one. Bit different from my usual thing. Normally, I'd make him a Sith, but here he's a Jedi. Thank you guys so much for reading! May the Force be with you, and have a great day!**_


End file.
